All You Need is Cake/Transcript
This is the transcript for the episode "All You Need is Cake". {| class="wikitable" width="100%" valign="top" ! |''(Grojband is in the garage.)'' |- ! |''(Laney, Kon, Kin and Corey sigh one at a time.)'' |- !Corey |My brain feels like- |- ! |''(Corey blows a raspberry.)'' |- !Corey |Maybe TV will help. |- ! |''(Corey kicks off his shoe, turning on the computer.)'' |- !Chance |And now for "What That?" with Buzz Newsworthy. |- !Buzz |Thank you, Chance Happening. That would be the tallest cake in all of Peaceville. |- !Grojband |What that? |- !Buzz |One-hundred stories of stories of flakey bakey sugar cakey! Mhmm, mm! |- !Laney |Pfft. The cake was really that tall? We'd be able to see it from- |- ! |''(Cake is seen outside the garage, in the distance.)'' |- !Kin & Kon |Caaaaaaaaaakkkeee... |- !Corey |Friends, I vow to you this day that we will eat that cake. |- !Buzz |To those who would eat that cake- |- !Kon |He's talking about us! |- !Buzz |you can forget it. |- !Grojband |Aww. |- !Buzz |Unless you're invited to the wedding of Bake Barnera's- |- ! |''(Screen pictures Bake Barnera.)'' |- !Buzz |offscreen -Barnera Barney. (?) |- ! |''(Picture shatters to pieces.)'' |- !Corey |Guys. There's only one way we're gonna eat that cake. |- ! |''(Wicked Cool Transition of a slice of cake being eaten with singer singing "Eat That Cake Transition".)'' |- ! |''(Grojband are now at the wedding site.)'' |- !Corey |Anybody looking for a wedding band? |- !Cake Barney |Me! I'm Cake Barney, owner of the Bake Barn and happy dad to the sweetest little bride in Peaceville. |- ! |''(Barney points to his daughter giving orders to a worker)'' |- !Bake Barnera |I want more heart shaped sequins molded into kissing puppies with hearts for eyes that say 'I Ruv Rou', and then sneeze butterflies. |- !Cake Barney |She sure is crazy... About love. I need some really lovey songs for his wedding or I don't know what she'll do. |- !Corey |We're all about the cake- uh, love. |- !Trina |offscreen Corey? |- !Trina |Sing a love song? Scoff! He's never been in love, and totally knows nothing about it! |- !Bake Barnera |offscreen Daddy! |- !Bake Barnera |Only love-wuvers can sing at my wedding! |- !Cake Barney |Sorry, Corey. If love ain't in your heart, it ain't coming out of your head. We'll find another band. |- ! |''(Barney and Bake Barnera walk offscreen.)'' |- !Corey |Why did you ruin our gig?! |- !Trina |If I can't have love, no one can! I used to be in max love with my sweater, Pinkcredible, but now I'm in the hoodies and Pinkcredible totally wouldn't change for me. So there's no way you're gonna have something you love when love just did me wrong. Mina, cupcake! |- !Corey |Uhh... |- !Trina |because her mouth is full of cupcake Tastes like sad. sobs |- ! |''(Cake frosting spils all over the screen)'' |- ! |''(Corey and Laney come on-screen)'' |- !Corey |Barney, I could totally crush- Uh, cuddle, a love song, I‘m madly in love with cake! I mean- With- Uhh... |- !Laney |Me! Corey's in love with me! |- !Corey |Whaaaaaaaaa- hoo! Yup! That's what love makes me yell! |- !Cake Barney |Okay. But if you wanna play this wedding, you'd better be so in love that it makes me puke. |- !Corey |We'll all puke! |- ! |''("Fake love equals cake" transition)'' |- !Laney |We've only got a few hours to make you fall in love. |- !Corey |For fakesies, to eat cakesies! |- !Laney |Oh, yeah, total false love, but we need to know how to do in-love stuff so you know how it feels. For others. |- !Corey |And picnics are more lovely than all-you-can-eat cheese fries because...? |- ! |''(Laney bats her eyelashes at Corey.)'' |- !Corey |What's wrong with your eyes? |- Category:Transcripts Category:Incomplete transcripts